The Ice Prince
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Wolfram disappears one night, hiding a secret that only he knows. Yuuri and the others search for him, and are surprised with what they find, new lives. The Demon Kingdom will change with this revelation.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I have wanted to do a fanfiction where Yuuri and Wolfram become fathers. This is one of two stories that explore the idea, but each story will have similarities and differences. This story will be more of a drama, while the other story will be more of a comedy. This story will be called The Ice Prince, and the other story will be called Fatherhood. I hope you enjoy reading this. ^_^

**Wolfram Disappears**

Wolfram looked back at Blood Pledge Castle; he was riding away from it on his beloved white horse. He had stopped on the hill, and had paused to look back at the castle that now was nothing but a dot on the horizon. Nighttime was starting to enter daylight, and the sun began to rise. Wolfram placed a hand on his growing belly as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his face with his other hand. He turned away from the castle, and continued to ride the horse as far away as he could, before the castle's occupants woke up and realized that he was gone. His memories drifted to the day, which ultimately led him to this path.

_Wolfram lay in Yuuri's bed after a long tiring day, he was feeling sorry for himself, because he wanted something that he knew Yuuri did not want to give him. Yuuri did not want him, and Wolfram decided that after that night he would dissolve the engagement to set Yuuri free. When Yuuri entered the room, Wolfram pretended to be asleep, but instead of ignoring him Yuuri embraced him. Wolfram looked up and saw the Maoh, with his slitted pupils and shoulder length black hair staring back at him. Yuuri did not want Wolfram, but the Maoh did. _

Remembering what the Maoh and he himself had done caused Wolfram to blush, but he had enjoyed the intimate moment that they had shared. Wolfram and the Maoh had slept side by side, and when Wolfram woke up the next day he was slightly disappointed to see Yuuri, the one that did not want him. The other boy was fully dressed and seemed dead to the world, Wolfram decided to touch his face, but that woke Yuuri up and the boy ran screaming from the room. Wolfram watched as he had run away from intimate contact with him.

_"Your Majesty! What is wrong?" Gunter had sounded from somewhere down the hall. _

Gunter had run after Yuuri, and Wolfram had stayed in the room alone with his thoughts. The result of the night with the Maoh did not hit him until much later; he had started to feel sick, and had collapsed from exhaustion one day. He had woken up in a bed, where his brothers stood over him.

_"Wolfram! What happened?" Conrad had asked._

_ "You are on strict bed rest until I say you can go back to your duties." Gwendal had told him. _

He did not have a clue about what was wrong with him, and neither did they. His sickness grew, and he found himself over a porcelain washbasin each morning liberating the food from his belly. His brothers had fussed over him, and he was too tired to care that they were there. After making sure he was resting, or so it seemed to them, Wolfram had heard them discussing what they thought the problem was. Gwendal thought he had been deliberately poisoned, that someone wanted him out of the way to get to Yuuri. Conrad had thought it was just flu, but his eyes hardened at the suggestion of the poison. From that day on Gwendal made sure that he watched the servants prepare food for his ailing brother, and Wolfram heard Conrad tell Yozak to look out for suspicious activity.

_"We are taking precautions, why hasn't he gotten any better?" Gwendal demanded. _

_ "I don't know." Conrad responded._

Wolfram had started to gain some weight, but it was brushed off, because everyone thought it was due to him staying on bed rest for so long. One night while Wolfram had been sleeping, he had felt something stirring inside of him. Something was not right with him, so he had snuck out of the bed to head to the library. He snuck to the library, and to his surprise no one had caught him.

_It can't be that! Demon males don't get…or do they?_

Wolfram had pondered that thought while he pulled out birth records and things about the demon anatomy. Wolfram poured over the books, and saw that mostly demon females gave birth, but it was not impossible for males. Demon males that could birth was very rare, and only popped up in a few families and generations. It seemed that Wolfram branched off of a very rare example of that from one of his ancestors, which he found out by tracing back his family. Wolfram shoved all the books back, and headed back to the bedroom he was staying in.

_Yuuri is only sixteen years old! I can't do this to him; he doesn't remember this because he was in his Maoh form! I have to leave! It's the only way I can free him, and give birth in secret. The time to leave is now, when everyone is asleep!_

Wolfram had snuck into his old room, and grabbed some clothes. If there were any guards that spotted him, they did not stop him. He gathered food from the kitchen, and packed his clothes and food into a bag. He pulled a cloak over himself, and snuck out to the stables to get his horse. After saddling up his horse, he walked with it until he reached the castle's gates. With a final look at his home, and had climbed on to his horse's back, and rode into the night.

_This is the best decision that I could have made for everyone._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** This chapter is short for a reason, which you will see why in the next chapter. The next few chapters will be longer, and the story will pick up pretty quickly after that. See you in the next chapter. Fatherhood will be posted on a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I was deciding whether to add Yuuri in this chapter or not, I had him in, and then took him out. Ultimately I decided to put him back in. Also, for those who were wondering about Gisela, this chapter will kind of reveal where she was. Also, I finally saw the movie Frozen, which kind of gave me the Ice Demon idea.

**Journey**

Yuuri sat in his classroom, his mind going back to the day he left the Demon Kingdom. He felt kind of bad about his reaction, especially when Murata gave him a piece of his mind for doing that to Wolfram. Yuuri kicked the leg of his desk, and tapped his mechanical pencil against his mouth in thought. After he was done with his final exam, he would go back to the Demon World and apologize to Wolfram for his behavior.

"Took you long enough to get here." Murata told him, while sliding his glasses back up his nose.

"How did you get to my house before I did?" Yuuri asked, while he opened his front door.

"Hi mamma, is the bath ready yet?" Murata asked.

"Hello Ken-kun, I just finished filling the tub." Jennifer greeted him.

"Hi mom." Yuuri said.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan." Jennifer replied.

"Going back to the Demon World?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, we are going to leave as soon as possible." Yuuri told him.

"Hello brother of my friend." Murata greeted.

"Hello friend of my brother." Shori replied.

"We should go now; I want to get to Blood Pledge Castle now to apologize to Wolfram." Yuuri said.

Yuuri dragged Murata to the bathroom, and locked the door so that Shori could not follow them. He did not want his brother to join them at the castle this time, especially with everything going on. Yuuri got into the bathtub fully clothed, followed by Murata. Yuuri used his water magic to open the portal into the other world, and both boys were pulled through.

"…kidnapped!" Yuuri heard Gwendal shout.

"Unless he ran away for any reason." Conrad replied.

"What's going on?" Yuuri asked.

"His Majesty is here!" A voice yelled.

Yuuri had no time to move when a blur of white and lavender grabbed in a tight hug.

"Hi Gunter, please let me go." Yuuri told him.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that almost twelve months since you were here!" Gunter cried, pulling out a handkerchief. "It was too much for your most loyal subject!"

"Twelve months? I thought the time between Earth and the Demon World was closer to the same cycle than that." Yuuri said. "What is going on here?"

"I think I can answer that for you, your majesty." Conrad said.

Yuuri noticed that Conrad looked a bit tired, and Gwendal who followed him looked even worse.

"Shortly after you left, Wolfram fell ill, and we had no idea what is was. After that he disappeared, and we have been unable to find him." Conrad told him. "It's not your fault at all."

_Which means you totally blame me!_

"We have evidence that Wolfram was in the library last, we think he was reading this book." Gwendal said, pulling out a book from under his arm.

Yuuri read the title.

"Ice Demons: The Truth about the rarest Demons? What's it about?" Yuuri asked.

Yuuri saw Gunter, who looked like Christmas came early.

"Oh your Majesty! The Ice Demons are a rare group among the demon tribe. They have pale skin, blue eyes, and white hair. They live up in the mountains, and rarely come down. They are beautiful, and have ice magic." Gunter gushed.

"Thanks for the information Gunter." Yuuri said, inching away from him.

"Do you think that Wolfram was captured by them, he is quite beautiful himself." Murata said.

Everyone looked at him.

"That doesn't really make much sense, they are not hostile, and little lord brat is a fire demon." Gunter said.

Gwendal looked over at him with an annoyed expression, but before he could say anything, there was activity down the hall from them.

"Gisela is home!" Gunter exclaimed. "It's been fourteen months since I last saw my daughter, she was finding herbs to work on new medicine!"

Yuuri watched as Gunter ran to welcome his adopted daughter home, which reminded him about his own adopted daughter Greta.

"Where's Greta?" Yuuri asked.

"She is with Annisanna." Gwendal told him. "Before you came we were on our way out to search for Wolfram again."

"I'll go with you." Yuuri said.

"As will I." Murata said.

"We will have to get you ready then." Conrad told him.

Yuuri was pulled to his room, where Conrad got the brown hair dye and the brown contacts for him. Murata was somewhere else getting his hair dyed and having blue contacts in his eyes. Yuuri did not say anything when he was getting ready for the trip. He noticed that Conrad seemed to be glad about the distraction.

"Your Majesty, Conrad, we are waiting on you guys!" Yozak called from the other side of the door.

"We're coming!" Conrad called back.

Yuuri, now in his peasant clothes, followed Conrad out of the room. Conrad and Yozak led the way to the stables, and Yuuri saw Murata, and Gwendal. That meant the search party would be made up of Gwendal, Murata, Conrad, Yozak, and himself. Everyone climbed on to their horses, and headed out of the stables in search of Wolfram.

"Bye your majesty! Oh the mighty king is off to rescue his damsel in distress! I must write this down!" Gunter exclaimed, crying into a handkerchief.

Yuuri and the others left the castle without further incident.

"We're should we search first?" Yuuri asked.

Murata pushed his glasses back up his nose, and the sun glinted off of them.

"What places did you not check yet?" Murata asked.

"We covered a lot of places, but we have not gotten to a settlement high in the mountains, it is bitter cold up there, but there is a town at the base of the mountains there they we haven't gotten to yet." Yozak told them.

"Then we should start there!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"Over on the north mountain." Conrad said.

Yuuri looked around and spotted a mountain in the distance, it did not look to bad.

"That looks easy." Yuuri said.

"That is not the mountain we are going to, we are going to the one behind it." Conrad pointed again.

From Yuuri's vantage point, he could see a silhouette of another mountain behind the other one, which looked treacherous.

"That looks dangerous." Yuuri said. "It will take weeks to get there though!"

"It will just take an entire day, and they have an inn at the village that is at the mountain base." Yozak said.

"Alright then, let's get this over with." Yuuri replied.

The group rode their horses toward the mountain that they need to go to. Yuuri saw so much scenery he had not seen before in the Demon World. It made sense, because he had never been out this far before. The trek was long, and Yuuri tried to pass the time talking.

"Save your energy!" Gwendal snapped at him.

Yuuri fell into silence after that, and from the horse he watched the day go by. They stopped for lunch, before they continued on their way. By the time they made it to the mountain village the moon and the stars were out.

"There is an inn that we can stay in." Conrad said, pointing to the only inn in the area.

The group reached the inn, and Conrad and Gwendal handled the rooms. Murata and Yuuri would be rooming with Conrad and Gwendal, and Yozak would be by himself in the room next door. While they were getting ready to go to their rooms, Yuuri saw a person wearing a concealing cloak head to one of the rooms. The person had two cloaked toddlers following them, while they held a smaller infant in their arms. Before Yuuri could get a closer look, Conrad's voice distracted him.

"We should get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow if we want to reach the mountain." Conrad said.

The rest of the group turned to go to bed, but Yuuri turned around again to see if the person was still there. The person was no longer there, and Yuuri turned to follow the others. He could not figure out why, but he wanted to see the cloaked figure again.

_I wonder if they know where Wolfram is._

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** I bet you know who the cloaked person is! Yuuri is just dense. The big reveal will be in the next chapter, so check it out later.


End file.
